Verdades
by Rainy Lady
Summary: Mami, ¿quién es él? . Sasuke y Hinata vuelven a verse después de seis años de estar lejos; sin embargo, hay una nueva personita en la vida de la Hyuga. "¿Quién es ese pequeño y por qué le dice "mami" a la chica de ojos perla?". SasuHina.


**» ****_Naruto_**** no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es mía ~**

**Summary: **_«Mami, ¿quién es él?». Sasuke y Hinata vuelven a verse después de seis años de estar lejos; sin embargo, hay una nueva personita en la vida de la Hyuga. "¿Quién es ese pequeño y por qué le dice "mami" a la chica de ojos perla?". SasuHina._

* * *

— ஐ —

**Verdades**

— ஐ —

_El cielo estaba cubierto por espesas nubes grises. Las primeras señales de lluvia de la temporada. A pesar de eso, una joven se encontraba caminando por las solitarias calles de Konoha, rumbo a la oficina de la Hokage. El viento comenzó a soplar, revolviendo sus cabellos azulados. Cerró los ojos un momento, evitando que en ellos entrara polvo. Una pequeña sonrisa surcó su rostro al sentir un gota de agua caer en su nariz._

_-Tsunade-sama, Hinata está aquí.- pronunció Shizune, cargando a la mascota de la Quinta Hokage entre sus brazos. -¿Le hago pasar?- la rubia asintió, bebiendo un sorbo de su té._

_-Hokage-sama.- habló la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga, haciendo una reverencia. -¿En qué puedo servirle?-_

_-Hinata, tengo una misión especial para ti.- los ojos perlados de la heredera brillaron de felicidad. Después de tantos años de sacrificio, por fin era reconocida como una espléndida shinobi. –Vas a infiltrarte en…-_

**&'**

Hinata Hyuga se encontraba sentada en el salón principal de la Mansión Hyuga. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde aquella ocasión, desde la misión encomendada por Tsunade-sama. Se permitió recordar cuál había sido su trabajo y el resultado del mismo. No había obtenido nada, salvo…

-Onee-chan.- la suave voz de Hanabi llamó la atención de la peliazulada. –Oto-san quiere verte.- ambas hermanas intercambiaron una mirada y una cálida sonrisa. Antes eso hubiera sido imposible, pero ahora era completamente distinto. Desde que la mayor de las Hyuga había vuelto de la misión de infiltración a la que fue enviada sola, hacía alrededor de seis años, todo había mejorado.

-Oto-san.- habló la ojiperla al llegar a la oficina de su padre. Hiashi le pidió que pasara y tomara asiento en una de las sillas dispuestas ante su escritorio. -¿Me llamabas?- el líder del clan la miró algo preocupado. Hinata sonrió cálidamente al notar eso en los ojos de su progenitor. Siempre había deseado que él le demostrara lo que la quería.

Cuando era pequeña Hiashi Hyuga la odiaba. Constantemente la llamaba débil y la comparaba con su hermana menor, haciéndola sentir inferior e inútil. Aún a sus quince años, siendo chūnin, Hinata era humillada por el Clan entero. No se dio por vencida, aunque nadie estuviera dispuesto a apoyarla dentro de su familia. Siguió entrenando duramente, siendo asesorada por Kurenai, su antigua sensei. Practicaba con Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka, sus compañeros de equipo, pero nada parecía suficiente.

Un año y medio después de haber comenzado su entrenamiento, Hinata Hyuga fue reconocida por todos como una digna heredera del Clan. Hanabi, su hermana pequeña, se mostró alegre al liberarse de esa responsabilidad, a la vez que orgullosa de su hermana mayor, a la que comenzó a tratar con respeto. El líder del Clan, al igual que el resto del consejo, mostró su satisfacción al presenciar las habilidades de la heredera al luchar contra su primo Neji Hyuga.

Y siendo una de las mejores shinobis del País del Fuego, Tsunade-sama la eligió para una misión de infiltración. Sin embargo, los resultados que obtuvo no eran los esperados. Podría decirse que la misión fue un fracaso, pero ella no lo veía así.

-Hinata, ¿me estás escuchando?- la voz de su padre la regresó a la realidad. Estaba tan perdida en sus recuerdos que se olvidó del lugar donde se encontraba. Miró los ojos claros de su padre y distinguió aún más preocupación. Se sintió feliz por ello, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que no era correcto.

-Gomennasai, Oto-san.- pronunció la morena, al tiempo que un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Hiashi sonrió, aún algo extraño.

-Quería hablarte contigo sobre Obi-kun.- todo rastro de color se esfumó del rostro de la heredera del Clan, quien miró a su padre con una evidente preocupación. –No es nada grave.- intervino rápidamente el Hyuga, calmando a su hija. –Es sólo que… Bueno, él ha vuelto a hacer _esa_ pregunta.- una sonrisa triste cruzó el rostro de la chica y un par de lágrimas se formaron en sus orbes color perla.

Hiashi se puso de pie y abrazó a su hija, brindándole un cariño y un sostén que jamás le dio durante su infancia y adolescencia. Sabía que Hinata era una mujer fuerte, pero para él siempre sería esa niña que necesitaba ser protegida. Y más ahora que no se encontraba sola.

**&'**

_-Hai, Tsunade-sama.- pronunció la joven de diecisiete años, mirando con sus ojos blancos a la Quinta al mando. La Hokage le sonrió complacida, sabiendo que la joven Hyuga lo lograría. Hinata se despidió de ambas mujeres y salió con destino a la Mansión Hyuga. Comunicó a su padre y al consejo el aviso que había recibido para una nueva misión y tomó sus cosas. Estaría fuera algunos meses, no había duda._

_-Tsunade-sama, ¿no cree que está confiando demasiado en ella?- se había atrevido a preguntar Shizune una vez la shinobi se marchó. –Tal vez ella no sea la indicada.- su voz se fue apagando conforme la Quinta le miraba._

_-Hinata tuvo una infancia muy triste, al igual que Sasuke Uchiha. Quizás su pasado no esté manchado de sangre, pero sí de mucho odio.- habló aquella atractiva mujer, con su voz seria. –Si hay alguien que tenga motivos para dejar Konoha, es Hinata Hyuga. Usaremos eso para la infiltración. El resto depende de ella.- una sonrisa se había ido apoderando, poco a poco, de sus labios. –Ahora, Shizune, ¡quiero sake!-_

_La Ninja Médico se quedó congelada al escuchar a la Hokage. ¿Cómo podía restarle importancia a una misión tan peligrosa como aquella? No le quedó más remedio que guardarse sus comentarios y seguir a Tsunade al bar más cercano. ¡Oh, Kami!_

_Mientras ambas mujeres entraban al bar favorito de la Quinta Hokage, Hinata abandonaba la aldea con un rumbo aún desconocido. Caminó por el bosque, intentando imaginar el lugar donde le encontraría. Por un momento se dijo que todo aquello era estúpido, ¿cómo encontraría a Sasuke Uchiha sin tener un solo rastro suyo? Es cierto que pertenecía al equipo de rastreo, pero no tenía las habilidades de ninguno de sus compañeros. Deseó haber llevado a Kiba-kun o Shino-kun con ella, pero debía ir sola. Suspiró y siguió caminando._

_Cinco días después de su marcha, la joven Hyuga encontró información de 'Taka' en un pequeño pueblo. Varios habitantes habían visto pasar por ahí a las personas descritas por ella. Una sonrisa se había posado en sus labios al escuchar la buena noticia. Se estaba acercando a su objetivo. La pregunta ahora era, ¿cómo entrar al equipo de Sasuke Uchiha sin morir en el intento? Su sonrisa decayó, posiblemente todo sería un fracaso._

_Las siguientes dos semanas las pasó siguiendo, a una distancia prudencial, al último Uchiha vivo. Esos quince días le habían servido para estudiar el comportamiento del poseedor del Sharingan y los otros tres que le acompañaban. Sabía que debía cuidarse de todos ellos, pero la que más le asustaba era la pelirroja, pues era evidente que estaba enamorada del pelinegro. Eso la llevó a pensar en los tiempos donde Sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka se pelaban por el desinteresado chico. Sonrió divertida, recordando a su vez a Naruto Uzumaki._

_Estaba oscureciendo y decidió acampar a mitad del bosque, cerca de un lago. Estaba agotada. Temía que al levantarse el grupo ya se hubiera marchado, pero aún así debía reponerse. Utilizaba el Byakugan en todo momento, por lo que su nivel de chakra estaba disminuyendo considerablemente. Preparó la zona donde pasaría la noche y encendió con algunas ramas una pequeña fogata. Mientras desaparecía entre los árboles, buscando más leña para el fuego, una figura se plantó delante de las llamas._

_Cuando la Hyuga regresó al campamento pudo sentir que alguien la observaba entre las sombras. Fingió no darse cuenta y siguió preparando la cena. Cuando servía un segundo plato fue que él dio la cara. Hinata le sonrió y le tendió el segundo bol que había servido. Sasuke Uchiha la miró con el Sharingan activo, esperando un ataque de su parte._

_-Uchiha-san, onegai.- había dicho dulcemente la Hyuga, mirando los ojos rojos de su compañero. Sasuke la miró fríamente, pero terminó aceptando la comida tan pronto se dio cuenta que estaba sola. Se llevó un trozo de pescado a la boca, cuestionándose por qué un miembro del Clan Hyuga estaría en mitad del bosque, lejos de la aldea, sola._

_Un sonrojo comenzó a cubrir las mejillas de Hinata al percatarse de la intensa mirada que le dirigía el Uchiha. A través de sus cabellos azulados podía observar la forma en que él degustaba aquellos alimentos que acababa de cocinar, esperando fueran de su agrado. Él vengador, por su parte, se encontraba maravillado ante ese sencillo plato. Podía darse cuenta que la shinobi era un excelente cocinera. Eso le llevó a pensar en Karin, quien no sabía ni hervir agua._

_-¿Dónde están tus compañeros?- le había cuestionado el chico con su voz seria. El plato vacío descansaba a su lado. La heredera bajó su bol y lo dejó en el pasto, pensando la mejor forma de responderle. -¿No eres tú la que hace equipo con el chico del perro y el de los insectos?- la joven se sorprendió al percatarse de que él la recordaba. Eso no parecía propio del frío hombre._

_-No están conmigo. Yo…- apretó los puños, intentando sonar más convincente. –Yo he dejado la aldea hace más de tres semanas.- mantuvo la vista fija en sus rodillas, incapaz de mirarlo a la cara y saberse descubierta._

_-Nunca creí que fueras capaz de hacerlo.- la voz profunda del último Uchiha la obligó a mirarlo. Él ya se encontraba de pie, dispuesto a marcharse. –Siempre pensé que la heredera del Souke era demasiado débil para eso.- una sonrisa arrogante se formó en sus labios. -¿Qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora?- Ciertamente, no lo sabía. Debía irse con él y obligarlo, en algún momento, a regresar a Konoha. Esa era su misión._

_-No lo sé.- respondió, sincera. -¿Qué ha hecho usted, Uchiha-san?- el moreno le sonrió de nuevo, divertido por aquella criatura de ojos blancos._

_-Convertir mis sueños en realidad.- respondió él, indiferente. –Eres buena cocinera, Hyuga.- pronunció despacio, esperando que ella se sonrojara. Cuando lo hizo, no pudo menos que sonreír complacido. –Ven conmigo.- la Hyuga le miró sorprendida, sin entender lo que pasaba. –Mis compañeros son un asco al cocinar. Si vuelvo a probar uno de los guisos de Karin es posible que le mate.- ella asintió y recogió las pocas cosas que había sacado de su bolso._

_Sasuke la condujo a otra parte del bosque, donde se encontraron con el resto de 'Taka'. Como esperaba, Karin se mostró en desacuerdo tan pronto la vio. ¡Oh, Kami, en qué me he metido! Pensaba la morena mientras Sasuke anunciaba a todos su ingreso al equipo._

_Jūgo y Suigetsu la recibieron de buena manera. El segundo no dejaba de argumentar que ya necesitaban una mujer en el equipo, logrando que la pelirroja lo golpeara un sin fin de veces. La Hyuga, que se había tomado la libertad de llevarse el pescado restante de su campamento, les ofreció alimento. Ambos hombres sonrieron al probar la comida de la heredera, quien no pudo menos que sonrojarse ante los comentarios del espadachín. Karin, por su parte, se rehusó a comer y no dejaba de fulminarla con sus espeluznantes ojos._

_A pesar de las protestas de Karin y los constantes comentarios subidos de todo de Suigetsu, Hinata se sentía extremadamente cómoda en 'Taka'. Sabía que Sasuke tarde o temprano atacaría la aldea, dispuesto a tomar venganza. Sin embargo, ahora no lo veía como una posibilidad. Se encargaría de convencerlo de su error tan pronto él confiara plenamente en ella. Por ahora, el objetivo de 'Taka' era matar a Uchiha Madara, conocido como Tobi, de Akatsuki. Sonaba algo descabellado, pero el poseedor del Sharingan deseaba ser el único Uchiha vivo. Después de todo, Madara había participado en el exterminio del Clan. Debía pagar por eso._

_La Hyuga ahora conocía la verdad sobre Itachi Uchiha y los consejeros del Tercer Hokage. No lograba comprender el odio de todos ellos, pero podía imaginar el sentir de Sasuke Uchiha al enterarse de toda la verdad. Ya no lo miraba con miedo, pero tampoco con lástima; sus ojos siempre mostraban una calidez al estar en su presencia. Muy en el fondo de su corazón, Hinata sabía que sus sentimientos hacia el pelinegro estaban cambiando. Algo más fuerte que aquello sentido por Naruto crecía en su interior cada día. Y eso si que la asustaba._

**&'**

-Arigatou, Oto-san.- pronunció la joven de ojos perla al tiempo que limpiaba sus mejillas, borrando todo rastro de lágrimas. Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en sus labios, pero eso no fue suficiente para que su padre se tranquilizara. –Hablaré con él. Es tiempo que le cuente algunas cosas.- hizo una reverencia a su progenitor y luego se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

-Hinata.- le llamó Hiashi antes que cerrara la puerta. –Estoy segura que él comprenderá.- la ojiperla asintió, sonriendo.

Apenas cerró la puerta, soltó un suspiro. ¿Por qué Obi-kun tenía que seguir preguntando lo mismo? Quizás porque ella nunca le había dado una respuesta. Siempre que lo hacía, ella cambiaba de tema o algún miembro del clan se acercaba para interrumpir. Siguió andando por los pasillos de la mansión, chocando con alguien en su trayecto.

-Sumimasen, Neji-oniisan.- el joven de cabello castaño le sonrió a su prima, restándole importancia. –Iba distraída.-

-No se preocupe, Hinata-sama.- Neji le miró fijamente, notando el nerviosismo en los ojos de su prima. -¿Ocurre algo?- la joven le habló sobre lo sucedido, expresando sus temores de hablar con Obi-kun. –Todo saldrá bien, Hinata-sama.- le susurró dulcemente. –Él es muy comprensivo y la quiere demasiado.- la chica sonrió, armándose de valor.

Se despidió de su primo y siguió caminando rumbo al jardín, donde sabía que lo encontraría a esa hora. Y así era. Él se encontraba de espaldas a ella, entrenando. Nunca dejaba de sorprender a Hinata, quien veía el enorme potencial en el chico. A veces se preguntaba por qué se esforzaba tanto, pero la respuesta llegaba sola. Sonrió antes de llamarle y, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron, su corazón se aceleró.

Él corrió hasta donde ella se encontraba y la abrazó, refugiando su rostro en ella. Ella le pidió que tomara asiento a su lado y le acarició los cabellos azulados con su mano. Él sonrió dulcemente, para luego tomar su mano y sonreírle. Ese era su momento y nadie los iba a interrumpir. Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos, hasta que él hizo la pregunta que Hinata más temía.

Suspiró resignada, sabiendo que no podía ocultarse por más tiempo. Dejó a su mente recordar aquellos sucesos de años atrás. Mientras su compañero esperaba paciente la respuesta que pronto llegaría.

**&'**

_-Uchiha-san.- había pronunciado ella con cuidado, tratando de no molestarle. El poseedor del Sharingan estaba furioso y Hinata se arriesgaba mucho al estar cerca de él. Sin embargo, en ese momento, no le importaba nada más que saber lo que ocurría. –Uchiha-san.- le llamó de nuevo._

_Sasuke Uchiha se detuvo y la miró con sus ojos rojos, dejándola sin aliento. Su chakra era aterrador y la poseedora del Byakugan podía sentir escalofríos en su columna vertebral. Suspiró, intentando calmar los erráticos latidos de su corazón. Falló ridículamente, por lo que se sonrojó. El pelinegro no perdió la oportunidad de apresarla contra un tronco y mirarla directamente a los ojos. La Hyuga, por su parte, intentaba escapar de ahí. No sabía que iba a suceder, pero era posible que algo malo._

_-Uchiha-san.- insistió ella, intentando liberarse. -¿Qué ocurre?- la pregunta escapó de sus labios por accidente. Se arrepintió tan pronto notó la furia del chico aumentar._

_-Suigetsu.- fue todo lo que él dijo. Hinata abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, intentando entender lo que él decía. Y lo hizo, pero no daba crédito a ello._

_Antes que el desertor de Konoha desapareciera entre los árboles del bosque, había presenciado como el imbécil de Suigetsu besaba a la heredera del Clan Hyuga. No entendió el motivo, pero se sintió furioso con el espadachín y traicionado por la shinobi. Como si lo hubiera engañado durante todo ese tiempo. Lo admitía, él, Sasuke Uchiha, estaba celoso. Ella no le pertenecía, si bien era cierto, pero no soportaba pensar que estaba con otro._

_Hacía más de cuatro meses que la ojiperla se había unido a 'Taka'. Ella, con su sonrisa y sus exquisitos guisos, se había ganado el agrado de todos; salvo de Karin. Era imposible no fijarse en sus mejillas sonrojadas o sus apetecibles labios. La kunoichi de cabello azabache era una mujer extremadamente atractiva, dueña de unas curvas que comenzaban a volverlos locos. Había demostrado una gran fuerza y habilidad en combate, así como conocimientos suficientes de Ninjutsu Médico. Su Byakugan les había salvado en muchas situaciones y solía alegrarles el día. Incluso podía calmar a Jūgo con un roce de sus dedos o detener las peleas entre Suigetsu y Karin con una mirada suplicante al chico._

_Desde que ella se encontraba en el grupo, había mucha más calma. Sasuke por fin podía descansar sin preocuparse porque las cosas se salieran de control. Estar con ellos, ahora, les recordaba su tiempo como miembro del equipo siete. En ese momento recordó lo que la chica le había preguntado unos días atrás, mientras le miraba con tristeza en sus ojos perla._

_Hinata Hyuga comenzaba a preguntarse si estar lejos de la Aldea era lo correcto. Disfrutaba mucho estar con ellos, pero extrañaba a su sensei y sus compañeros de equipo. Pero, principalmente, a la familia que ahora la quería y esperaba. Fingir seguir siendo una deshonra para el clan no era complicado, pero comenzaba a creer de nuevo que era cierto. "¿Nunca ha pensado en volver a Konoha, Uchiha-san?"_

_Él la había mirado serio, desinteresado. Después de unos minutos le dijo que no, que no había motivo alguno para volver. Ella había apartado la mirada, para posarla en las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo. Comenzó a decirle las razones por las que ella regresaría, intentando darle una para hacerlo. Él no dijo nada. Entonces le había hecho otra pregunta que lo dejó pensando: "Si yo regresara a Konoha, ¿ese no sería un motivo suficiente?". No pudo responderle. Acaso, ¿ella…?_

_-Uchiha-san.- repitió ella, sacándolo de su ensoñación. –Onegai.- rogó, tratando, todavía, de apartase. Él la miró aún con mayor intensidad, provocando que ella se sonrojara. –Lo que pasó con Suigetsu…- comenzó, buscando una forma de disculparse, en caso de que eso esperara él. Más no la dejó continuar._

_Sasuke Uchiha juntó sus labios con los de Hinata, en un beso cargado de desesperación y furia. Ella se resistió al principio, pero terminó cediendo al arrebato del moreno. Podía sentir las mariposas en su vientre. ¡Oh, Kami! Pensaba ella. En ese momento sintió los dientes del chico mordisquear su labio inferior, por lo que abrió la boca para quejarse, dándole oportunidad de introducir su lengua._

_La Hyuga no sabía si eso realmente estaba ocurriendo o si era un extraño sueño, pero le agradaba ese calor que desprendía de su cuerpo. Antes que pudiera pensar en algo más, él la liberó y desapareció. Hinata permaneció apoyada en el mismo árbol, recuperando la respiración y tratando de que la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas recuperara su curso normal._

_Una vez pudo conseguirlo, volvió a la posada donde estaban hospedándose esa semana. Caminó de forma ausente por los pasillos hasta llegar a su habitación. Era de noche, por lo que no pasaba nada si se iba a dormir de una vez. Cambió su ropa Ninja por un ligero pijama y se metió bajo las sábanas, sumiéndose en la oscuridad. Se quedó dormida al instante, pero eso no duró mucho._

_Abrió los ojos algo asustada al escuchar la puerta de su habitación ser abierta y luego cerrada con seguro. Se puso de pie, dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien había ingresado. Una silueta era todo lo que podía ver con la escasa luz que se colaba por la ventana. Activó el Byakugan sin pensarlo dos veces, notando un aumento en su ritmo cardiaco al darse cuenta de quién se trataba._

_Sasuke estaba de pie ante ella, mirándola con una sonrisa. Aún con la poca luz que entraba, alcanzaba a ver las delicadas curvas de la joven, sólo cubiertas por un fino pijama. Se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla. Ella desactivó el Byakugan y buscó sus ojos negros carbón. No necesitaron palabras absurdas, sólo el contacto de sus labios._

_Hinata podía sentir los labios del pelinegro sobre los suyos, moviéndose de forma dulce y lenta. Nada comparado con el salvajismo del beso compartido en el bosque. Él la había recostado poco a poco, acomodándose sobre ella. Sus labios ya no sólo besaban los suyos, sino que se deslizaban por su cuello y sus hombros, mientras deslizaban hacia abajo los tirantes de su batita._

_Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no le importaba. La ojiperla había reconocido sus sentimientos por él hacía semanas, le amaba, no podía seguir negándoselo. Quizás esta fuera la última vez que pudiera tenerlo tan cerca, tal vez sólo la utilizaba… No sabía por qué Sasuke Uchiha estaba en su habitación, tocándola, pero no le importaba._

_El Uchiha la desvistió, dejándole solo las pantys. Se quitó su ropa, quedado en bóxers. Comenzó a jugar con los grandes pechos de la kunoichi, succionando la punta y luego tirando suavemente de ella con los dientes. Escuchaba a la Hyuga gemir y eso le volvía loco. Volvió a besar sus labios, acariciando su intimidad sobre la ropa. La respiración de ambos era agitada y las mejillas de la muchacha estaban rojas por el calor._

_Sasuke retiró la última prenda que cubría sus cuerpos y la besó de nuevo, entrando en ella de un solo movimiento. Se detuvo al escucharla quejarse, reparando en la barrera que apenas había sentido antes de llegar al fondo de ella. La miró a los ojos y secó con sus labios las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas. Cuando la creyó lista, volvió a moverse._

_El dolor pronto pasó y el placer se esparció por su cuerpo. Hinata cerró los ojos al sentir los espasmos en su vientre. Gimió llegado al orgasmo y pronto escuchó a Sasuke hacer lo mismo. Él la besó suavemente antes de derrumbarse a su lado y atraerla a su pecho, donde se quedaron dormidos._

_A la mañana siguiente, Hinata despertó primero y se vistió. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios al recordar la noche anterior. Salió de la habitación para comprar algunas cosas en el mercado local, lo suficiente para preparar los almuerzos los siguientes días. En su camino a la salida se topó con Karin, quien la miraba encolerizada. A la Hyuga no le quedaba duda alguna que la pelirroja sabía lo acontecido la noche anterior._

_-Karin-san.- le llamó antes de irse. -¿Puede decirle a Uchiha-san que he ido a comprar alimentos?- la pelirroja asintió, seria._

_Apenas la peliazulada se marchó, la chica de los lentes sonrió divertida. Ya tenía el plan perfecto para deshacerse de la chica de orbes plata. Despertó a los otros dos chicos, alegando que se hacía tarde y debían partir, y eso no era del todo falso. Sasuke apareció al tiempo que los otros dos salían de sus habitaciones. Se notaba algo perturbado, pero no por eso menos tranquilo. Los cuatro caminaron rumbo a la salida, sin intercambiar palabra alguna._

_Una vez ahí, Suigetsu se atrevió a cuestionar sobre la Hyuga. Sasuke les miró, esperando que alguien supiera algo de ella. Su bolso tampoco se encontraba. No había rastro de ella en la habitación donde habían pasado la noche._

_-La he visto esta mañana…- habló Karin, fingiendo estar nerviosa. –He intentado detenerla, pero he fallado.- los ojos de los tres hombres se posaron en ella. –Ha regresado a Konoha.- declaró por fin. Esas cuatro palabras golpearon al Uchiha con una fuerza devastadoras. Ella lo había utilizado todo este tiempo, ¿eh? Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, ella había dicho que extrañaba a sus amigos. ¿Realmente había creído que se quedaría con él? Sí, si lo había hecho. Después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pensó que Hinata seguiría a su lado._

_-Entonces, vámonos.- habló Sasuke, sin mirar a ninguno de frente. Los tres le siguieron, preguntándose por qué la chica se había marchado de esa forma. Karin sonreía en sus adentros, sabiendo que todo había salido a la perfección. Por si acaso, había esparcido sus rastros para que nadie los siguiera. La tonta poseedora del Byakugan no sería capaz de encontrarlos de nuevo._

_Hinata caminaba de regreso a la posada, cargando un par de bolsas. Sentía que había estado todo el día fuera, aunque sólo habían sido un par de horas. En el mercado se había encontrado con muchas cosas interesantes y más de un niño perdido, por lo que su mañana fue algo ocupada. Un mal presentimiento la abrumó al llegar a la morada y notar que no había nadie en ella. Activó el Byakugan, pero no pudo divisar a nadie. Los dueños de la posada le dijeron que todos se habían ido._

_Corrió a través del bosque, intentando encontrar a 'Taka', más no lo hizo. Se derrumbó a mitad de la nada y comenzó a llorar. ¿Por qué la habían abandonado? Ya no le importaba la absurda misión. No, no estaba así por eso. Quería saber por qué Sasuke se había acostado con ella si luego la iba a dejar sola. Por un momento había creído que él sentía algo más que compañerismo por ella. ¡Kami, le amo! Sollozó, pero nadie estaba ahí para escucharla._

_Después de eso regresó a Konoha, informándole a la Hokage el fracaso del plan. Tsunade felicitó a la joven por lo logrado, diciendo que no esperaba menos de ella, pero no logró levantarle el ánimo. Al principio nadie entendía el comportamiento de la Hyuga, quien ahora se pasaba días enteros encerrada en su habitación. Tuvieron que pasar dos meses para que Hiashi se enterara de la razón._

**&'**

Hinata regresó al mundo real cuando sintió una mano acariciar su mejilla. No se había dado cuenta de que lloraba hasta ese momento. –¿Sabes, Obi-kun?- le preguntó al pequeño de cinco años que se encontraba a su lado. –La respuesta a tu pregunta es muy simple.- le sonrió suavemente, intentando recuperar el ánimo. No pudo. –Sé que te sientes mal por ser diferente a nosotros, a todos los que vivimos en esta casa.- señaló ella, jugando con los cabellos del infante. -¿Puedes repetirme tu pregunta?- él frunció el ceño, algo molesto.

-¿Por qué ustedes tienen los ojos blanco y yo no?- Hinata suspiró, sabía que tarde o temprano él querría un respuesta. Y una de verdad.

-Nosotros poseemos el Byakugan, ¿lo recuerdas?- el niño asintió. –Es algo que heredan los descendientes del Clan Hyuga. Sin embargo, es un gen recesivo.- el niño la miró, creyendo entender a lo que iba. –Para que uno de mis hijos tuviera el Byakugan, debería haberme casado con un poseedor o, en su debido fallo, con alguien sin un Dōjutsu.-

El niño se puso de pie y empezó a caminar rumbo al tronco con el que entrenaba su Taijutsu. -¿Eso quiere decir que mi padre…?- Hinata asintió. Él pequeño atinó un golpe al tronco, liberando la tensión que sentía en su cuerpo. -¿Dónde está él?- notó como la heredera bajaba la mirada.

**&'**

_Habían pasado dos meses desde su regreso, pero la joven Hyuga seguía deprimida. De repente las cosas comenzaron a cambiar de nuevo. Se sentía enferma con demasiada frecuencia y no estaba rindiendo en los entrenamientos. Hiashi estaba preocupado, por lo que ordenó que la muchacha fuera atendida por Tsunade-sama, específicamente. La noticia le cayó a la heredera como bomba. Estaba embarazada._

_Hiashi Hyuga había sido el primer miembro del Clan en enterarse y, aunque desconocía quién era el padre de la criatura, sentía cosquillas en el cuerpo al pensar que tendría un nieto. Su hija mayor, algo shockeada aún, no mostraba signo de alegría alguno. Cuando reveló al consejo su estado y el nombre del responsable todos se quedaron sin aliento. Sasuke Uchiha._

_Hinata esperaba que el Clan y su propio padre la humillaran de nuevo y le quitaran su título como líder. Sin embargo, no lo hicieron. Todos los miembros de la familia se mostraron especialmente alegres ante la noticia. Cuando la chica preguntó la razón, se dio cuenta que esa unión era lo que los Hyuga más deseaban._

_Una combinación del Clan Uchiha y el Clan Hyuga daría origen a una nueva descendencia. Su hijo estaba destinado a ser fuerte desde muy chico y a desarrollar técnicas que ellos sólo podían imaginarse. Con el apoyo que recibió de todos, ella por fin fue capaz de sonreír al pensar en la llegada de ese pequeño bebé._

_-Onee-chan.- le había llamado Hanabi una tarde. -¿Has pensado como se va a llamar?- deslizó una mano por el abultado vientre de Hinata, quien ya tenía seis meses de embarazo. Ella sonrió, pensando los nombres más bonitos…_

_-Si es niño se llamará Obito.- le respondió a su hermana menor. Ella le miró sin comprender. –Obito Uchiha fue un héroe y pienso que, como hijo de un Uchiha, no podría llamarse de otra forma.- Hanabi había sonreído, aún algo perdida. –Y si es niña se llamará Mikoto, igual que la madre de Sasuke.- su voz se apagó cuando pronunció ese nombre. Aún le lastimaba pensar en él._

**&'**

-Él se fue de la aldea cuando teníamos doce años, buscando vengar la muerte de su Clan.- Obito asintió, mirando fijamente el tronco ante él. –Fui enviada a una misión de infiltración cuando tenía diecisiete años. Viví con él y su equipo más de cuatro meses. Y fui tonta al enamorarme de él.- sollozó la Hyuga, aferrándose a la tela de su vestido. –Pensé que sentía algo por mí, pero no era así. Me abandonaron…- lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Escuchó al pequeño estrellar su puño de nuevo contra el tronco y éste estalló en pedazos. Levantó la mirada, aún llorosa, para observarlo.

Obito se giró a verla y habló lentamente. –Odio verte llorar, cuando lo hago yo…-

_Quisiera matar al que lo ocasionó… _Hinata terminó la oración de su pequeño en su mente, recordando la vez que Sasuke las había pronunciado mientras secaba sus lágrimas. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo que sorprendió a la joven Hyuga, sino la mirada de Obito. Porque no eran sus ojos negros carbón, iguales a los de su padre, los que se clavaban en ella. Eran unos preciosos ojos rojos, característicos del Clan Uchiha.

-Sharingan…- susurró Hinata, arrodillada en el pasto. El pequeño no entendió nada, así que su madre tuvo que llevarlo al pequeño estanque para que viera su reflejo. El niño miró con algo de miedo ese par de orbes rojas que lo contemplaban. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió eran negros de nuevo.

-Oka-san, ¿qué fue eso?- le preguntó Obito, señalando sus ojos.

-El Sharingan.- respondió ella. –Es el Dōjutsu de tu padre.- el niño abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¿Eso quiere decir que mi padre es…? No pudo continuar, no sabía si debía pronunciar ese nombre. Hinata sintió. –Sasuke Uchiha.- Obito no podía creerlo. El gran desertor de Konoha, que se había ido hacía tantos años, era en realidad su padre. Y en ese momento reparó en otro detalle, si él era un Uchiha eso significaba que…

-Ustedes dos son los únicos miembros con vida del Clan Uchiha.- habló Hinata, sabiendo lo que pasaba por la mente del pequeño. Le acarició los cabellos azulados, como los suyos, una vez más y luego lo llevó a la Oficina de la Hokage, pidiendo a Neji, de paso, que notificara al Clan Hyuga sobre el despertar del Sharingan en los ojos de Obito.

Tsunade-sama estaba impresionada por la noticia. A su lado se encontraban Shizune y Kakashi Hatake. Los tres miraban curiosos al pequeño que se ocultaba tras su madre, sintiéndose intimidado. Esa era la primera vez que estaba ante esas personas. -¿Cuántos años tiene, Hinata?- interrogó la Hokage, estudiando al niño.

-Cinco, Hokage-sama.- respondió ésta, sin soltar la mano del pequeño.

-Imposible.- susurró Kakashi.- Incluso Sasuke tardó dos años más que él en despertar el Sharingan y otros cinco en usarlo.- Hinata sonrió, orgullosa del pequeño.

-Ves, Obito-kun.- le susurró al niño, sonriéndole. –Eres todo un genio.- el pequeño se sonrojó al escuchar las risas de los adultos. Antes que se marcharan, Kakashi le preguntó a Hinata por el nombre del niño. Jamás pensó que la kunoichi le llamaría de esa forma.

-Hokage-sama, ¿no debió decirle a Hinata que Sasuke…?- la Quinta se golpeó la frente, maldiciendo no haberle hecho saber ese detalle a la chica.

Una vez salieron de la oficina de la Hokage, Hinata decidió ir a comprar algunas cosas en el mercado. Obito iría con ella, pero al toparse con Kiba y Akamaru decidió ir con ellos al puesto de ramen. La Hyuga sonrió cuando éste se fue. Él sería capaz de encontrarla más tarde. Mientras Hinata caminaba por los establecimientos escuchó a la gente murmurar entre sí. Parecían hablar del regreso de alguien, pero no entendió bien.

-¡Es él!- coreaba una mujer mientras señalaba al joven que pasaba a unos metros de distancia. La noche anterior Sasuke Uchiha había regresado a Konoha, presentándose de inmediato ante Tsunade-sama y comunicando la muerte de Uchiha Madara. La Quinta aplicó una sanción de servicio social al joven, sintiéndose feliz por su decisión de volver a la Aldea. Esa noche el Uchiha había aparecido en Ichiraku, sorprendiendo a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo.

Camina sin un rumbo fijo, analizando lo poco que había cambiado el pueblo en tantos años. Sintió que era seguido cuando dobló en una esquina. Se giró para observar a un pequeño de unos cinco años, de cabello azulado y ojos negros, que caminaba siguiendo sus pasos. _"¿Por qué me está siguiendo ese niño?" _Se preguntó el Uchiha.

Siguió andando, siendo imitado por el niño. Se detuvo sin dejar de mirarlo, pero el pequeño estaba apoyado frente a una vitrina de golosinas. Podría haberse ido mientras el infante no veía, pero por alguna razón se quedó ahí, mirándolo. El niño había sacado de su bolsillo un poco de dinero y entró a la tienda, saliendo unos minutos después con una bolsa de dulces. A Sasuke eso le pareció de lo más normal. Sin embargo, algo no estaba bien.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a otra esquina, dio la vuelta, pensando en cosas sin sentido. No se percató que alguien venía en su dirección y chocaron. Alcanzó a sujetar a esa persona por la cintura, dándose cuenta inmediatamente que se trataba de una mujer.

-Sumimasen- pronunció Hinata, sonrojada. –Venía distraída y no me di cuenta.- levantó la mirada y sus ojos chocaron con dos orbes negras que conocía perfectamente. Un escalofrío la recorrió al instante al darse cuenta de quién era. -¡Sasuke!- habló, levantando levemente la voz.

Cuando escuchó su voz, no podía creer su suerte. Se había estado preguntando toda la noche si la Hyuga estaría en Konoha. Y ahora por fin la había encontrado. Tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, principalmente por qué se había marchado. Ella se soltó de su agarre, pero no escapó. Se quedó de pie ante él, mirándolo sorprendida.

-Oka-san, ¿quién es él?- la voz de Obito llamó la atención de ambos. Sasuke miró algo aturdido al pequeño que anteriormente lo seguía. Hinata pudo notar la preocupación en los ojos de su hijo. Sasuke se quedó helado al captar lo que aquello significaba. Acaso, ¿ese niño le había dicho "mamá" a Hinata? Se sintió traicionado de nuevo. Ella lo había dejado y ahora tenía un hijo. –Oka-san.- le llamó de nuevo, sonriendo. –He comprado los dulces que te gustan.- le tendió la bolsa y rió algo avergonzado.

-Arigatou, Obi-kun.- le había dicho, poniéndose a su altura. –Demo, ¿por qué no compraste alguna golosina para ti?- el pequeño se excusó diciendo que no le gustaba lo dulce. La Hyuga se rió ante el comentario. –Igual que a tu padre.- había susurrado ella. El Uchiha no creyó soportar un segundo más esa escena. Aún así, quería saber quién era el padre del niño.

-Hinata.- le habló el moreno, sacándola de su pequeña burbuja. -¿De quién es?- la joven bajó la mirada, viendo al niño a su lado.

-Es mío.- dijo por fin. Él negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no era la respuesta que esperaba. –No entiendo qué puede interesarte a ti algo como eso.- sus ojos le desafiaron. El pequeño Obito se dio cuenta que sobraba ahí. Viendo que Shino se encontraba cerca corrió hacia él para mostrarle sus nuevos ojos.

-Tú fuiste la que se marchó, ¿no recuerdas?- eso fue una puñalada para el corazón de ambos. Hinata sentía como sus ojos se humedecían.

-Ustedes se fueron sin mí. Cuando regresé a la posada no había nadie.- sollozó ella, sintiéndose una tonta por confiar en ellos.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el chico, serio. –Tú te marchaste.-

-Le dije a Karin que iría a comprar algunos alimentos al mercado.- se defendió. El chico abrió los ojos, sorprendido. –Tardé un poco, pero ustedes no estaban…- cuando rompió en llanto, Sasuke la abrazó. Quiso apartarse de él, pero el calor que su cuerpo le brindaba era lo que más anhelaba.

-Hinata, yo…- No encontraba palabras para explicarle todo. –Karin dijo que habías regresado a Konoha, que no pudo detenerte.- ella sollozó más fuerte. -¿Crees que si hubiera sabido que estabas en el mercado me habría ido?- ella asintió, necia. –No es verdad, Hinata. Yo…-

-¿Tu qué?- le preguntó ella, desafiante. Mientras se apartaba de sus brazos y secaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Aishiteru, Hinata.- la aludida se sonrojó, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. –Yo… Pensé que lo sabías.- ella negó suavemente. –Después de lo ocurrido aquella noche…- ella se sonrojó aún más, sabiendo de lo que hablaba.

-Sasuke-kun…- susurró, refiriéndose a él de esa forma por primera vez. Antes que el chico pudiera decir algo más, los labios de la Hyuga se posaron sobre los suyos. Fue un beso suave, pero cargado de sentimientos. Les costó separarse, pero la falta de aire no les dejaba otra opción. Ella estaba por besarlo de nuevo, pero él se lo impidió.

-Iie.- le había dicho él. –Tu hijo…-

-Nuestro hijo.- le corrigió ella. Sasuke abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir. _¿Nuestro? _¿Cómo podía decirle aquello? O es que el niño realmente…

-Oka-san.- llamó Obito tan pronto volvió a donde se encontraba su madre con ese extraño hombre. Por un momento el pequeño se permitió observar al chico ante ellos. Era alto, de piel pálida y con cabello y ojos negros. Llevaba una especie de abanico en su ropa, igual al emblema del Clan Uchiha… -¿Oto-san?- preguntó, mirando a Sasuke directamente a los ojos.

Hinata rió ante la reacción de Sasuke, quien parecía a punto de sufrir un infarto. –Obito-kun, muéstrale a Sasuke-kun lo que has conseguido.- le dijo la Hyuga, sonriendo. El pequeño asintió para luego cerrar los ojos. Sasuke no entendía de qué iba eso, pero cuando el niño abrió los ojos de nuevo se pudo dar cuenta.

_Sharingan. _Hinata rió divertida, acariciando el rostro de su hijo. -¿Puedes creerlo, Sasuke-kun?- le preguntó. –Obito-kun despertó el Sharingan esta mañana.- él asintió, enmudecido. –Con sólo cinco años.- aquello desencajó aún más al chico. En ese momento fue que pudo procesar toda la información: Hinata no lo había abandonado, tenía un hijo, el niño se llamaba Obito, ese mismo niño había activado el Sharingan a los cinco años.

-Te lo dije, Obito-kun.- susurró Hinata de nuevo. -¡Eres un genio!- el niño se sonrojó de nuevo, abrazando a su mamá. –Tu padre fue más lento, ¿sabes?- Sasuke la miró serio, sin saber qué decir. –Tardó dos años más que tú para poder activarlo y le llevó cinco años más saber cómo se usaba.- el niño se rió al igual que ella. –Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura que Sasuke te ayudará a mejorar, ¿o no?-

Sasuke Uchiha asintió, al tiempo que tomaba al pequeño Obito en brazos y abrazaba a Hinata. Tenían mucho tiempo para hablar del pasado y mucho más para pensar en el futuro. Los tres se dirigieron a la Mansión Hyuga, donde Hiashi y el Consejo los esperaban en compañía de Tsunade-sama. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-Aishiteru.- murmuró Hinata, sabiendo que Sasuke podía escucharla.


End file.
